It all started with a Play
by Lady Luv of the East
Summary: It all started with a note, from a 'man' called ST. Kagome, so shy, wanted to find out, and in the end, it all started with a play, a play of love and death. Sessxkags


**Yo this is Luv and I'm here to say, I don't own Inuyasha, so let's get on with the play.**

**A possible oneshot, who's to say, it's going to be romantic, so no more further delay. **

* * *

Kagome had found a letter, stuck inside her locker, with the letters of _ST_. She could only wonder who that could be.

She looked at the envelope, wondering what's inside, her friends kept on pestering just to peek inside.

Kagome, was quite shy, and always kept quiet, so nobody could see the way she looked.

Her big, black glasses, hide her eyes, with color of chocolate gold. Her sweaters hide her body's form, from unwanted lookers.

She wears baggy pants that hide her long slender legs. To top it off, she wears these boots, small as they may be,

they hide so well, her perfect feet, inside it's leather shield.

* * *

Kagome was seen, to her dismay, and her locker was found out, who could this be, this mysterious _ST_, she could only read and find out.

During her period, when she helps, the teacher faculty, away from pestering friends.

She opens up the beautiful letter for it to say just this;

**_'Dear kagome, _**

**_I have watched from afar, your hidden beauty draws me in._**

**_We have never met, but I know you, so I wish for us to meet._**

**_I wish to be seen with you at the play this week, please do show, my hidden angel,_**

**_that's where we'll meet face to face, and were I'll tell you everything._**

**_Please do show my hidden angel, and come out of your shell just for me._**

**Sincerely,**

**ST'**

Kagome was shocked, no surprised, no man has never asked her out, and now she's way surprised, " What should I do?"

Her voice was quiet, " I have never been to a play. This mystery man, has asked me out, through a touching love letter."

her voice was unsure, she looked at the letter again,

" ... come out of your shell, just for me." she kept on rereading, she was totally unsure, if she should stay or to go.

But her heart had won out, saying she must go, her heart was to kind to stand this stranger up.

Sighing in defeat, she continues to clean thinking of how to write him back.

Looking at it again, she flips it over finding the locker number, quickly she finishes cleaning and leaves to find some some paper.

Quickly but neatly she writes down her reply.

Folding it gently in her own envelope.

Quietly she finds it, locker 218, she slips it in, in one of the holes, and quickly leaves for lunch.

* * *

He sent the letter to115, the locker of higurashi.

The shy little girl, who was really a woman, that hides in her clothes and glasses.

His mind was curious, of the higurashi and had to find out more,

no woman had ever caught his attention before.

He found her friend, yumi, who was happy to spill, just so her friend can have some fun for once.

She was top every class, even better than him, her grades made many envious for those who barely pass with a C.

She lives with her mom, and baby brother, their father passed away.

The way she smiled, was always full, of love and care, even her voice was sweet and gentile.

Her laugh he heard only once, it wasn't loud or that soft, it rang like the softest bells, and was clear like the pouring rain.

His intrest grew, and grew some more, until he fell in love, an unimaginable feat by any woman, and yet Kagome had done it, without even trying, yet not even knowing as well.

He couldn't aproach her, she was a very shy creature, so he asked her to the play instead.

Hoping she would say yes, he would only have to be patient until her reply came in.

Lunch had started and many went out, so he took the chance to see if she did indeed respond.

quickly he opened it to see a small envelope with _KH_ in the corner, slowly he cut it with his sharp claw trying to not tear it's clean paper.

There inside was a letter a a beautiful sheet of blue,

taking it it out and unfolding it, her handwriting came into view,

_'Thank you for offering, I'd love to go._

_I'd never been to a play, I hope it will be fun._

_I shall try what you asked, coming out of my shell._

_I will do it only for you my dear ST._

_On tuesday it starts pick me up at seven,_

_I'll wear my nicest clothes._

_My glasses I'll change as well, for we don't own contacts._

_I will be waiting my dear ST, until the time comes I will still be a stranger,_

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome Higurashi'_

She had accepted his offer and now he can't wait to see his hidden angel, come out of her shell, and only for him, she said.

* * *

It was tuesday after school, her friends had walked her home, she was very nervous for tonight, at seven she will meet ST.

Quickly she went upstairs, for nobody was home, so she had to leave a note for them.

Showering herself, until her skin glowed, wrapping a light baby blue around her,

she went to her room, and into her closet, which seemed to suck her in it's clothed walls.

Finally emerging, from the closet's grasp, she carried a blue light dress,

it sparkeled in the artificial light, as she laid it on her bed.

Quickly putting on her strapless bra, and blue light panties,

she went to brush her hair.

Putting on her lovely dress seemed to fit her curves, to well,

pulling out her matching heels, that gave more to her hieght.

The dress still dragged against the floor even with her heels, grabbing a shawl to cover herself, she instead grabbed her scarf.

' I promised to him I'll come out of my shell, and a higurashi never breaks a promise, I'll have to live with the staring eyes, hopefully just one night.'

thoughts aside she continued, putting up her hair.

In the mirror, it looked so lovely, so she left it just like that,

" Ten more minutes, until 7, that's when I'll see _ST, _finally."

Her voice wrang throughout her room even though it was quiet.

She wrote her note, and went downstairs, leaving it it on the fridge,

almost time for her to leave, her gut was full of knots from nervousness.

The doorbell wrang, and kagome grew shy again, but pushed it aside, and went to the door.

Opening the door and seeing a man, that was clad in a butler suit,

"Bonjour madame, I am jaque, the master's butler, he has sent me to pick you up, and drive you to the play."

His accent was there kagome could tell, and she was lost for words, politely she inclined her head and walked out the door.

The drive was long, so she watchewd the streets, the sun had already set, it's decending colors, made the sky, glow vibrantly.

" Madame, were here."

Jaque had said, and kagome looked out the window.

There her face held a gape, where her mouth had bee, the walls had held large windows, with light that shined on them,

" My master awaits, the gaurds will know who you are, and show you to your seat, do enjoy the show."

* * *

He sat up on the second floor, in the balcony, he was anxious to meet his hidden angel,

" Master, she has arrived, she will be here shortly."

" Thank you sir, that will be it for now."

he turned his head and watched sir's body leave

_'my angel is here, I can not wait, I hope she will not be scared of-'_

His thoughts cut short, when he heared a gentle knock, that can be taken as a tap,

" Enter."

he had said, and turned his head again,

His eyes widen a mere fraction, but widened a lot,

His breath taken from the sight of her, her curves shown fully, in the light blue dress,

her hair done nicely, she had little make-up on, what caught his attention the most,

were the golden spectacls she wore on her nose

She moved to the seat next to him, with unnatural grace, and sat in the cushioned chair.

Her petite form made him stare, he could not look away,

" excuse me sir, I am Kagome, may I know your name?"

her voice was quiet and shy, which brought a small tinge of blush across her face,

" Pardon me for my rudeness, I am quite nervous, you don't have to answer if you don't-"

" I am sorry for not answering my hidden angel, I was compelled by your beauty, women should be envious of you."

His comment made her blush, but he only saw her smile, it was small, but she looked like an angel fallen from the skies.

" After this play will I reveal my name, kagome higurashi, but do enjoy the play."

* * *

**The music started, the curtains went up, showing a ghostly figure, the narrator spoke up.**

**" The story begins with a lonely man, who had been broken from love that was never true,**

**he ruled the town from where she came, turning his anger to a curse."**

**The man spoke up on his cue casting his powered curse,**

**_" No longer shall ye be human, for ye have brought this down,_**

**_no longer amongst the living, for ye have all been downed,_**

**_look against your former selves, no longer shall you see flesh,_**

**_ for I say my curse to you all,_**

**_you shall be mere ghosts."_**

**power surged in the theater, as blue mist covered the stage, **

**it went away and so was he leaving ghostly figures, all looked shocked most dismayed, all but one of course,**

**" There lay the woman, that betrayed the man, who sent them with this curse,**

**her blood flowed like a river, as her lovers' child kneeled before her, with a face of utter shock,**

**and confusion."**

**The curtains came down but the music still played, only more sad.**

**The curtains went up once again, showing a ghostly woman, wandering in the streets,**

**the narrator spoke again,**

**" The young child, grown into a woman, wandering around her ghost town, looking up at the castle walls,**

**that used to be a pearly white, now turned to a sickly black.**

**Others told her to stay away, he was nothing but a killer,**

**she didn't understand them but stayed away from the walls, **

**but dreamt of meeting him someday,**

**_" I shall meet him, this dark and lonely king,_**

**_and show him how I feel. The people of this ghostly town do not understand my feelings,_**

**_I only wish, at least one night to see how this man looks, and try to touch his face."_**

**The scene ended the curtains down again, the music turned more deadly, as they opened up again.**

* * *

Kagome watched intently, on how they play unfurled,

Seshoumaru only listened to what the actors said.

Further in the story, kagome started to sniffel,

so sesshoumaru turned to look to see just why.

The father had punched the man his daughter loved,

her tears had flowed out of her eyes, and suddenly left the stage,

leaving her father to wallow in his own guilt.

Kagome's tears had stopped and she looked at him, smiling brightly, making his heart flutter,

she looked away to watch the show unfurl.

Further in kagome gasped at the play this time,

sesshoumaru didn't bother looking he heard the narrator just fine,

the baby in evon's hands was his son,

but arice had no idea, for that it worried him.

Hours passed, soon the play was near it's end, and kagome's tears stung his nose,

for the last time he looked on stage, he could only manage to stifle his gasp.

* * *

**There she laid, in her pool of blood, evon hovering over her,**

**there son crying, the other's, heads hung low,**

**Evon's body wraked with tears, as he whispered**

**"_come back, please come back my dear arice, do not leave me alone."_**

**Arice opened her eyes into slits, smiling at her lover,**

**with all her strength she placed her clod hand onto his arm,**

**his head moved up, tears stained his face, alex still crying for his mother,**

**slowly she parted her lips and spoke,**

**_" My dear evon, I will never leave you, _**

**_my spirit shall gaurd you all,_**

**_I am the cure, but my body will no longer exsist,_**

**_but I will always stay by your side, my dear... evon."_**

**Her grasp let go of his arm, but quickly grabbed it yelling her very name, alex only wailed more, for the loss of his mother.**

**" _Please come back me, my sweet arice, I love you,_**

**_please come back aricete."_**

**Her body shifted then went back down, her soul leaving her body,**

**it turned around and smiled at them, her gown purely white, her hair lengthened and also white.**

**_" I thank you all, my dear son be brave and strong, I'll always be with you all."_**

**She rose off the ground, **

**light expanded and covered the entire stage, leaving a blinding light.**

**When it disappeared so was she, all that was left were the people,**

**but they were human, suddenly they froze in place and the narrator spoke,**

**" Arice died, leaving no traces of her behind,**

**but she left her gift, her gift, was the cure,**

**everyone was happy about the freedom of ghostliness, all but three,**

**Evon still at the spot where his lover died,**

**alex all b ut cried,**

**and her brother, who still hung his head and cried."**

**The curtains closed one last time**

* * *

Kagome was the first to start clapping while whipping away her tears, more women started to clap,

soon everyone started to cheer.

Tears stungs his gentle nose, but he only remained his nose on her scent, she was beaming and smiling,

but was caught off guard when she got up from her chair,

and went to his chair smiling happily,

" Thank you so much, my mystery demon, for taking me to this play, I have never been so happy before,

so here is my thanks to you my wonderful ST."

she bent down to his face, a blush tinged her face,

she came closer until there was no more space anymore.

She had kissed him, he was in shock, but had quickly recovered, and kissed her back.

He was in heaven, it was surely bliss, her lips were so soft, he knew that this was her first kiss.

They broke away, in need of air, he let a smile grace his face, as he saw her face redden even more,

" Come kagome, I will drive you home, when we get there, all shall be known."

she backed up slowly giving him room, and followed him out of the room.

* * *

She was very happy that this demon had invited her,

she was never that happy before, the ride back home was pleasant,

she smiled all the way home, the kiss burning a hole.

He stopped and got out first, walking around the car,

politely he opened it holding out his hand, gently she took it,

realizing it was soft and smooth,

he took her all the way to her door, and there she asked for his name,

" I am Sesshoumaru Taisho, senior at our school, I have watched you from afar.

At first I started to get intressted, but after a few years obsessed,

soon I realized, I wanted more,

soon, I fell in love.. with you."

She was surprised, at first then thankfuly happy, she had kissed the man of her dreams, she seen him around,

but was to shy to ever talk to him.

Before she said a thing, he lightly pecked her lips, and whispered in her delicate ears,

" I am sorry if I came to strong, but i really am in love with you."

he kissed her again with passion he held only for her, and before she said anything, he was gone.

She looked down and tears started falling, she did not try holding them back,

the demon she loved had loved her as well,

bu she made the mistake, for waiting to long to answer him back.

' I'll send him a note expressing my feelings, I only hope he'll listen to me.'

* * *

He left her standing in the door way, her head hung low,

he watched her leave inside her house, then he smelt her tears.

He felt guilty for leaving her there, he was ashamed for not waiting to hear what she wanted to say,

he didn't want to be denied a love, the only love in fact, he had never told anyone he loved them except his dying mother.

He waited until she was asleep, and slipped into her room,

he watched her sleep, he was in awe, even when she sleeps,

she is a hidden angel.

He wonders if she hates him, for leaving her like that,

all he can do is wait for school, to begin.

* * *

Kagome looked around the empty hallways,

looking for any lost students.

She written a note, expressing her feelings,

to the demon _ST_.

Carefully she slips it in his locker, and quickly left for lunch,

hoping that no one saw her again.

Only how wrong she was.

He watched her slip it into his locker, curiosity nagged his head,

he watched her walk away,

and turned towards his locker.

Opening up his locker,

seeing the card fall out,

gently picking it up, as if it would burn up.

Carefully opening it just like the one before,

this time he was glued to what the paper had said,

_**"**_**_ My sweet demon,_**

**_I am glad that you do,_**

**_I forgive you for leaving before, I got the chance._**

**_I want to say, I love you to,_**

**_and not of just last night,_**

**_I have watched since I came,_**

**_my curiosity took flight._**

**_I wanted to know more,_**

**_the things that made my powers go way-wire,_**

**_I was to shy to even talk, so I usually kept quiet._**

**_But now, even though I'll stay inside my shell,_**

**_I will still come out for you my,_**

**_My taiyoukai demon,_**

**_and hopefully we'll see more of each other like last night._**

**_Love you always,_**

**_your Hidden Angel"_**

She loved him back, he may not have show it, but inside he was jumping for joy,

He will get to talk to her often, and maybe advance as well,

his years in this school was shortening.

But hopefully she will wait for him.**_  
_**

All he had to do was wait for her as well,

his hidden angel,

his powerful miko,

his kagome higurashi.

* * *

**Soon, both sesshoumaru and kagome,**

**had started getting closer, and went to even more plays,**

**by the time sesshoumaru went to college, so was his beautiful kagome,**

**her excelled grades pushed her up, way above the average.**

**Now those two can be together,**

**A priestess and a demon.**

**Years went by, soon they got married,**

**their second child on the way,**

**soon one day, her child was at play, his silver hair in a ponytail, his elven ears an markings, proven to be a demon,  
**

**he had asked his mother a simple question,**

**" Mommy." **

**the little five year old pleaded  
**

** " How did you ever meet daddy?"**

**Kagome smiled sweetly, at her demon child,**

**sesshoumaru right above her smiling, showing off his gleaming fangs,**

**" If you really must know it all started,**

**started... with a play."**

* * *

Hope you liked that,

I put so much in it,

writing in poetry form,

do enjoy, this long one shot,

and review after the play.

And by the way, if you want,

to actually read the play, do come and ask me, I am willing,

you only have to ask.

**Farewell****  
**


End file.
